wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział IX
Wysocki leciał na skrzydłach szczęścia do domu. Zastał jeszcze wszystkich przy herbacie, była i Trawińska, która przyszła na minutkę, bo się jej w domu nudziło samej, gdyż mąż pojechał z Kurowskim. Siedzieli dookoła okrągłego stołu oświetlonego wiszącą lampą, zajęci robieniem uwag o dzisiejszych gościach Niny. Wysocki trafił na gorącą mowę Anki, broniącej Meli przed zjadliwymi uwagami matki, która podrażniona obecnością syna, podniosła jeszcze ton głosu i zionęła całą rasową pogardą dla Żydów. Wysocki słuchał w milczeniu, pił herbatę i rozmyślał o Meli. Był jeszcze pod wpływem pocałunków, czuł je jeszcze na twarzy palącymi piętnami, usta go piekły, wstrząsał się w dreszczu przypomnień jej uścisków, czuł ją przy sobie, oddychał z rozkoszą wonią jej perfum, jaka pozostała w jego ubraniu, na dłoniach, we włosach. Był tak szczęśliwy, że na niesprawiedliwe, fanatyczne słowa matki uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i spoglądał porozumiewająco na Borowieckiego. który, oparty łokciami o stół, okrywał się dymem papierosa i spoza niego patrzył na Ninę i Ankę siedzące przy sobie, z głową opartą o głowę. Włosy Niny w świetle lampy skrzyły się złotem, a jasna, przeźroczysta cera podobna była do zróżowionej porcelany, oświetlonej z wewnątrz; zielonawymi oczami, poplamionymi rdzawymi piętnami, patrzyła na Wysocką, a Anka, w koronie ciemnych włosów zwichrzonych, puszystych, mieniła się coraz innym wyrazem, nie mogąc powstrzymać niecierpliwości: zbijała zdania Wysockiej z namiętnością, czasem rzucała się głową naprzód, ściągała wielkie czarne brwi, że tworzyły jakby łuk napięty. Jej ruchliwa twarz odbijała jak zwierciadło wszystkie wrażenia przesuwające się przez duszę, ale broniła Żydów sercem, dobrocią i tym zbijała logiczne wywody Wysockiej, która, zagłębiona w fotelu po drugiej stronie stołu, mówiła dobitnym głosem, a w chwilach mocniejszych pochylała się nad stół, ukazując piękną jeszcze twarz w kole światła, jakie lampa rozkrążała. - Panie Mieczysławie, niechże mi pan pomoże bronić Żydów, a panny Grunspan w szczególności, bo pan Karol nie chce, powiedział, że ona nie potrzebuje tego. - Nic więcej nad to samo nie powiem. Mela... panna Grunspan nie potrzebuje obrony. Byłoby to samo, gdybym chciał bronić słońca od zarzutów, że zbytnio świeci i grzeje. Zaczęli potem wszyscy żywiej rozmawiać, ale im przerwał Józio Jaskólski. Chłopak, zapłakany, zaczął jąkać, że Baumowa bardzo chora, że Maks go wysłał do Wysockiego i że on go szukał po całym mieście. - Idę w tej chwili! Dobranoc państwu. - I na mnie czas - powiedziała Nina. - Jest tak pięknie na świecie, że panią odprowadzę. Pan Karol z nami pójdzie? Karol skłonił się na zgodę, ale nie był zadowolony z projektu Anki, bo mu się spać chciało. - A propos panny Grunspan - zawołał doktor ze swego gabinetu, bo już był w palcie. - Miejcie państwo dla niej nieco wyrozumienia, choćby dlatego, że to moja przyszła żona. Matka zerwała się gwałtownie, ale doktor nie czekał, wybiegł śpiesznie do Baumów. Kiedy Maks na wezwanie Józia wybiegł od Trawińskich i przyleciał do domu, matka już co chwila traciła przytomność. Wielki pokój napełniał brzask zórz zachodnich i obtulał wszystko w mrok czerwonawy, w którym twarz konającej, wpatrzonej w dalekie pustynie nieba, stygła i pokrywała się sinością. Jedna tylko gromnica, ściskana kurczowo, chwiała mętne, złotawe błyski po jej spokojnej, operlonej rosą konania twarzy. Frau Augusta klęczała u wezgłowia i rozpłakana modliła się półgłosem. Stary Baum siedział w nogach łóżka z kamienną, zimną twarzą i rozpalonymi od łez wewnętrznych oczami patrzył w żonę; ani jeden muskuł mu nie drgał, ani jedna łza nie stoczyła się spod czerwonych powiek. Siedział na pozór spokojny, opierał się o poręcz krzesła i tak silnie ściskał je, że w twardym drzewie pozostawił głębokie ślady paznogci, a gdy spostrzegł wchodzącego Maksa, podniósł oczy i szedł nimi za jego ruchem, jakim tamten rzucił się do matki klękając przy łóżku. - Mamo! mamo! - zawołał trwożnie Maks, dotykając się jej ręki zaciśniętej przy gromnicy. Baumowa oddychała wolno, długo, bardzo długo. Szklane, wypukłe oczy barwiły się refleksami zórz jak toń wodna, prawą ręką odruchowo suwała po kołdrze, jakby za pończochą, która stoczyła się do ściany i nadzianymi drutami niby jeż stalowy połyskiwała. Kucharki i służba klęcząca w mroku pokoju wybuchnęli głośnym płaczem. - Mamo! - jęknął raz jeszcze Maks i duszę tak mu skręciła żałość, że wybuchnął płaczem. Chora jakby oprzytomniała, odwróciła głowę i utkwiła szklany wzrok w jego twarzy, gromnica wypadła jej z ręki, a ona stygnącą dłonią ujęła rękę syna i trzymała, uśmiech jakby radości ostatniej przewinął .się po silnych wargach, poruszyła nimi, ale żaden dzwięk się nie wydobył prócz chrapliwego, rzężącego oddechu. Uśmiech stygnął jej na ustach, odwróciła twarz do okna i została tak zapatrzoną martwiejącymi oczami w mroki wieczoru, w ostatnie odpryski zórz, co jak kawały miedzi pływały po szarości nieba i gasły z wolna. Wiatr powiał po ogrodzie i naginał niskie krzewy bzów do okien; uderzały kiściami kwiatów i niby fioletowymi oczami patrzyły na stężałą, nieruchomą twarz konającej, której dolna szczęka opadała coraz niżej. Maks, chociaż wiedział, że to już koniec, posłał zaraz z początku po Wysookiego i czekał go z najwyższą niecierpliwością, i co chwila wsłuchiwał z trwogą, czy żyje jeszcze; żyła, ale już życiem odruchów tylko, czasem cichy jęk wydarł się z jej piersi, poruszyła ustami, zrobiła jakiś bezcelowy ruch sztywnymi palcami i leżała znowu godziny cale nieruchoma, martwa, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zatopionymi w nocy śmierci i w nocy panującej nad ziemią. Wreszcie przyszedł Wysocki, a za nim wkrótce i Borowiecki, ale po to, aby stwierdzić, że Baumowa skonała przed chwilą. Maks ukrył twarz w kołdrze i płakał jak dziecko, a stary Baum wstał sztywno, pochylił się nad umarłą, dotknął skroni i rąk zimnych, zajrzał głęboko po raz ostatni w jej oczy otwarte, jakby ze zdumieniem zapatrzone w głąb wieczności, przymknął drżącymi palcami powieki i wyszedł bardzo wolno, oglądając się co krok i przystając. Dopiero w kantorze pustym i ciemnym usiadł na stosie chustek i długo siedział bez ruchu i bez myśli. Noc już była głęboka, gdy się ocknął, gwiazdy drgały w przestrzeniach rosą świetlistą, miasto spało w wielkiej ciszy, tylko gdzieś od domów stojących za miastem brzmiał głos harmonijki. Podniósł się i wolno przeszedł całe mieszkanie, pogrążone w ciszy i ciemności. W składzie rozświeconym płomieniem gazu zobaczył Józia śpiącego na towarze. Nie budził go i poszedł przez szereg pokojów pustych, cichych tą cichością śmierci, jaka się rozpostarła nad domem; w stołowym zobaczył znowu Maksa śpiącego na sofie, tak jak przyszedł od Trawińskich, we fraku i w białym krawacie. Zawahał się chwilę przed pokojem żony, ale wszedł. Łóżko było wysunięte na środek pokoju, zmarła leżała przykryta prześcieradłem, przez które słabo rysowały się linie twarzy. Kilka świec woskowych paliło się na stole i kilka robotnic modliło się i śpiewało pieśni za umarłych. Frau Augusta, z kotami na kolanach, opuchnięta od płaczu, drzemała na kanapce. W otwartych oknach opuszczone rolety wypinał wiatr i kołysał firankami. Baum patrzył długo na ten obraz, jakby go chciał zapamiętać na zawsze albo jakby go nie mógł zrozumieć, bo cofnął się do swojego pokoju, wziął zapaloną benzynową lampkę i jak to robił często w ostatnich czasach, gdy spać nie mógł, poszedł do fabryki. Pawilony stały olbrzymimi czworobokami kamieni ciche i czarne, księżyc już zaszedł, tylko gwiazdy świeciły blado przysłaniane mgławicami przedświtu, jakby zmącone walką nocy z dniem, który się już zaczął w głębokich przestrzeniach wschodu. Dziedziniec, podobny do studni czarnej, rozlegał się echem wycia i skowytu psów, których zapomniano spuścić z łańcuchów. Nic nie słyszał i wszedł w czarne, długie korytarze, podobne do tunelów, zionące ostrym, przegniłym powietrzem; echa jego kroków rozbrzmiewały głucho w pustce i ciszy. Przechodził wolno salę po sali krokiem automatu. Sale zalegała ciężka, grobowa cisza, rzędy warsztatów z obu stron przejścia stały niby szkielety pogięte w bezsilności; niby wyprute włókna i żyły wisiały pasy poopadane z kół. pokryte długimi włosami pajęczyn, a wstęgi deseni zwieszały się luźno jak martwa, obwiśnięta skóra. - Umarła! - szepnął patrząc na długi szereg sal, nasłuchując w tej śmiertelnej ciszy. - Umarła! - Powtarzał od czasu do czasu, ale nie wiadomo, co miał na myśli, żonę czy fabrykę, i wlókł się coraz wolniej z sali do sali, z piętra na piętro, z pawilonu do pawilonu. Wysocki z Borowieckim wyszli od Baumów w bardzo smutnym nastroju. - Szkoda mi Maksa, ta śmierć matki, którą kochał szalenie, wytrąci go z równowagi na dłuższy czas. I to w takim czasie, kiedy jest przy montowaniu maszyn prawie niezbędnym. Mam pech! Wszystko mi tak idzie! - szepnął Karol ze złością. - Prędko panna Anna sprowadza się do Łodzi? - Za tydzień. - A ślub? - Akurat to mi w głowie! Muszę wpierw to swoje bydlę ożywić i puścić w ruch. Jak fabryka zacznie iść, co nie może się stać przed październikiem, dopiero pomyślę. Szli dalej w milczeniu, ale na Piotrkowskiej najniespodziewaniej spotkali Welta. - Kiedyś przyjechał, Moryc? Pójdziemy gdzie na kawę. - Przyjechałem w tej chwili i szedłem do domu, ale jeśli idziecie na kawę, pójdę z wami. - Maksowi umarła matka przed chwilą; idziemy stamtąd. - Umarła! Nie lubię takich rzeczy. Wstrząsnął się. - Co nowego w mieście? - Prawie nic, a zresztą nie wiem, siedzę całe dnie przy fabryce. Grosglik się ucieszy, jak cię zobaczy. Pytał mnie dzisiaj o ciebie. - Nie bardzo się ucieszy! - szepnął Moryc wciskając binokle na nos nieco drżącymi rękami i bystro obejrzał twarz Karola. W hotelu, dokąd poszli na kawę, z powodu późnej godziny były zupełne pustki, w ogrodzie tylko, urządzonym w środku podwórza, siedział Myszkowski z Murrayem. Przysiedli, się do nich. - Od godziny czekam na jaką żywą duszę, bo mi się już sprzykrzyło pić samemu. - Nie masz pan Anglika? - On tylko po czwartej narzeczonej czuje się dobrze, ale po czwartym kuflu jest do niczego. - Dawno, panowie, tutaj jesteście? - Murray przed pół godziną przyszedł z tokowania, a ja trochę dawniej siedzę. Przyszedłem na śniadanie, ale tak jakoś zeszło do obiadu, a po obiedzie przyszło trochę znajomych i nie warto było wychodzić, poczekałem na kolację, a po kolacji cóż bym robił na mieście? Teatru nie lubię, znajomych nie mam, gdzież się, biedna sierota, podzieję, jeśli nie w knajpie. A potem Murray bardzo ciekawe rzeczy opowiadał o swoich narzeczonych. Jakże fabryka? - Rośnie. - Daj jej, Boże, zdrowie, dobry żołądek i trawienie. Zmizerniałeś pan. - Ba, robię za dziesięciu i jeszcze nie wystarcza. - Bądźcie zdrowi! Co który przyjdzie, opowiada zaraz, co robił wczoraj, co dzisiaj i co robić będzie jutro, że się spracował i tam dalej. Cóż, u diabła? gdzie ja jestem? Pomiędzy ludźmi czy wśród maszyn? Tfu, psiakrew, takie ogłupienie, takie sprowadzenie się do mechanicznych funkcyj! Ja chciałbym wiedzieć, co myślą, co czują, jak widzą, a oni mi gadają, że pracują. Daj no piwa dla wszystkich! - zawołał na garsona - My kawę będziemy pili. - Pijcie. - Kto ma czas myśleć o niebieskich migdałach, kogo stać na to? - szepnął drwiąco Moryc. Wołu tylko nie stać na to, bo go pędzą do roboty. - Bo to grunt, panie Myszkowski, a reszta dodatek. - Nie powiadaj pan tego, bo że pan jesteś dodatkiem do własnego pugilaresu, to mnie nie dziwi, tłumaczy pana wasza łajdacka i głupia rasa, ale że tak samo twierdzi Borowiecki i doktor, to mnie irytuje. - Ja niczemu nie przeczę i nic nie potwierdzam, stawiam teraz fabrykę, a jak ją skończę, zacznę dopiero bawić się w filozofowanie. - A ja idę do domu, jestem szalenie zmordowany - powiedział Wysocki i zaraz wyszedł. Karol spiesznie wypił herbatę i wyszedł z Morycem. - Zostańcie ze mną - prosił Myszkowski Murraya. - Pomówimy o miłości. - Nie mogę, jutro poniedziałek, muszę wstać o piątej do fabryki. - Czy macie już miejsce po Borowieckim? - Robotę po mm wziąłem całą, ale pensji tylko połowę - rzekł wychodząc. Myszkowski pozostał sam i zadumał się smutnie, że trzeba będzie wracać do domu, i tak go ta myśl zgnębiła, że zaczął się kiwać nad stołem. - Jaśnie panie, zamykamy! - meldował uprzejmie kelner. Spojrzał sennie dookoła, było pusto, mroczno, ciemno, służba sprzątała nakrycia i zestawiała na kupę stoły. Myszkowski włożył kapelusz, zapłacił i doszedł tylko do drzwi, bo taka niechęć go przejęła do wracania do domu, tak się bał samotności, że powrócił do stolika i zawołał: - Kelner, butelkę piwa i dwie szklanki, musisz się ze mną napić. Powiedz numerowemu, żeby mi naszykował jakie spanie. Psiakrew, z takim życiem. Splunął ze złości. Tom II Rozdział IX